dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Dent (Burtonverse)
Harvey Dent was a District attorney as an ally to Batman and later enemy after becoming Two-Face. Biography ''Batman Harvey Dent had recently been elected and vowed to bring the wave of crime to a halt by getting "Boss" Carl Grissom in court and convicted. Batman Forever Harvey Dent became the deranged criminal Two-Face when trying to get Boss Moroni convicted. Moroni threw acid at Dent's face. Dent held up his file to block the acid, only managing to cover half of his face, the other half becoming hideously disfigured. Years later, Two-Face and his henchmen attempted to rob a bank. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery, however Two-Face was able to escape. At his lair, which is split in half (like his personality), he had two henchwomen named Sugar and Spice who worked for him, Spice favoring his 'dark', scarred side and Sugar favoring his 'good' side. Two-Face's next move was to travel to the circus looking for Batman and threatening to blow the circus up. Whilst at the circus, he becomes responsible for the origin of Robin because when the "Flying Graysons" try to stop him Two-Face killed them all except for Dick, the youngest Grayson, who went on to join Batman as Robin. Two-Face joined forces with The Riddler and the two gathered knowledge through the box which led them to discover Batman's true identity, following this they traveled to Wayne Manor and kidnapped Dr. Chase Meridian as well as destroying the Batcave. Two-Face had wanted to kill Bruce there and then but Riddler intervened, wanting a challenge, so they left with their hostage. Batman and Robin track Riddler and Two-Face to Claw Island but got separated once there. Robin had the opportunity to kill Two-Face but didn't want to be like him. Two-Face used this opportunity to capture Robin. He and the Riddler then tried to make Batman choose between Chase and Robin, not expecting him to be able to save both. When Batman succeeded in saving both, Two-Face pursued him into the pit and flipped his coin to decide whether he would shoot Batman, but as he flipped, Batman tossed a handful of identical coins into the air. Two-Face panicked, desperate to find his own coin, he stumbled and fell into a watery bed of spikes. His coin then fell into his open palm. Relationships *Two-Face - Villain name. *Batman - Ally until Two-Face. *James Gordon - Ally until Two-Face. *Mayor Borg - Ally during The Joker's reign of terror. *The Riddler - Ally. *The Joker - Enemy; deceased. *Carl Grissom - Enemy. *Boss Moroni - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Burtonverse (2 films) **Batman'' (First appearance) - Billy Dee Williams **''Batman Forever'' - Tommy Lee Jones Trivia * The character was portrayed by two actors, first Billy Dee Williams as the pre-transfigured version, and Tommy Lee Jones as the post-transfigured version. Interestingly, Williams is African American and Jones isn't, that created a major inconsistency in the franchise. * Before Billy Dee Williams was cast Harvey Dent in Batman, Ray Liotta was offered the role but turned the part down to do Goodfellas, Don Johnson, Dale Midkiff, Martin Sheen and William Petersen were considered for Harvey Dent. * Before Tommy Lee Jones was as Harvey Dent/Two-Face in Batman Forever, Mel Gibson was offered for the role but he was to turn down the role due of scheduling conflicts with Braveheart. * In the earlier drafts of the script, Harvey Dent was set to appear in Batman Returns, played by Billy Dee Williams. He was going to be used in the Max Shreck role, and the scarring of his face (which would turn him into the villain Two-Face) was set to happen during the finale when Catwoman kisses him while holding onto the Penguin's generator. (This would then, in turn set up the third movie, in which Two-Face was going to appear as the main villain.) * Billy Dee Williams modelled his portrayal of Harvey Dent after Adam Clayton Powell Jr., a famous pastor. Tommy Lee Jones, who took over the role in Batman Forever (1995), had previously played a scripture-quoting prosecutor in The Client, also for director Joel Schumacher. *In Batman & Robin, when Bane breaks into Arkham Asylum's storage room to get Mr. Freeze's cryogenic suit, both Two-Face and Riddler's costumes are visible in the background. *In the comics, whatever Two-Face's coin landed on that would be final, in the movie, Two-Face continued to flip the coin until obtaining his desired result. Gallery ''Batman'' HarveyDent Williams.jpg|Harvey Dent, District Attorney. Dent and Gordon.jpg|Harvey Dent and James Gordon. Gordon, Borg and Dent.jpg|Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Borg and Dent. Borg, Dent and Gordon.jpg|Mayor Borg, Dent and Commissioner Gordon. Harvey Dent Billy Dee Williams.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Batman Forever'' Dent Jones.jpg|Harvey Dent as he appears in video footage just before getting scarred. Batman_Forever_1995_021.jpg|Harvey is scarred. Dentatthecircus.png TwoFace Jones.jpg|Two-Face and Spice. See Also *Two-Face Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman (1989) Characters Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Secret keepers Category:Henchmen Category:Burtonverse Deceased Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates